Eu PRECISO ir ao banheiro!
by Malu VPC
Summary: Inspiração vem até na espera para ir ao banheiro , fic Lupin/Tonks.


_**Boa leitura **_

**"Eu PRECISO ir ao banheiro!"**

Eu havia acabado de contar à mamãe que eu e Remus estávamos noivos e ela apenas me olhou como se eu houvesse contado sobre o clima e disse um simples: "É mesmo?"

Tive vontade de gritar com ela. Quer dizer, quando sua filha lhe conta que está noiva e que vai casar com o homem da vida dela, você deve pelo menos 'fingir' que está animada com a notícia.

- Mãe, você ouviu o que eu disse?

- Claro que sim, você vai casar com Remus. – ela disse enquanto continuava a lavar a louça – Você acha que eu não imaginei que isso iria acontecer logo, Ninfadora?

E depois ainda me lançou um 'olhar maroto'! Vê se pode isso! 'Pera aí, ela me chamou daquele nome horrível. DROGA!

- Não me chame desse nome ridículo! – eu lhe disse e corri para o meu quarto.

Sabe, eu tenho a estranha mania de escrever sobre as coisas que me irritam. Não como em um diário, saca? Só preciso botar tudo no papel pra extravasar. Eu sei, completamente **estranho.**

Enfim, me joguei em minha cama com um caderno e uma pena nas mãos. Estava pronta para começar quando meus olhos foram puxados por um objeto brilhante na minha mão direita.

_Vai dizer que não é a aliança mais linda do mundo?_

Ta, exagerei. Mas sei lá, só de saber que ela significa que eu e Remus (olha só! Agora existe até um 'eu e Remus -') vamos nos casar... É o máximo!

E foi aí que esse pequeno anel SUPER brilhante me trouxe à tona o nosso primeiro beijo. Digo, meu e do Remus. Foi realmente HILÁRIO. Com certeza nunca vou esquecer ele. _Aquele_ dia.

" Eu havia acabado de sair do ministério e estava indo a pé para casa. Mas aí aconteceu o imprevisível. Uma enorme vontade de ir ao banheiro.

_MEU MERLIN, vou mijar nas calças!_ Foi a única coisa que consegui pensar.

Respira Tonks, é só você se concentrar e aparatar para casa. Viu como foi fácil? Agora é só abrir os olhos e... AHHH! O que eu 'tô fazendo na frente do Largo Grimmauld?

Bom, pelo menos aqui tem banheiro! \o/

Entrei correndo e novamente me esqueci da bosta da perna de trasgo ¬¬ Eu já estava pronta pra ouvir os gritos da **querida** Sra. Black quando... OPA O.o Eu não caí com tudo no chão.

Dois braços me seguraram firmemente. Eu conheço esses dois braços, esse cheiro...

- Você está bem, Ninfadora? – Ta, essa voz rouca é do...

- To! Valeu, Remus. – eu disse abrindo um sorriso enorme já que ele ainda estava me segurando.

Ele começou a me olhar de uma forma esquisita... Ai, como você não percebeu, Tonks! Não é só porque ele é o Remus e ele tem esses olhos lindos que ele pode te chamar assim.

- Não me chame assim.

Mas acho que a frase não saiu bem como eu queria porque ele continuou a me olhar esquisito. PUTS! Maldita vontade de ir ao banheiro.

Remus percebeu que seus braços ainda me seguravam e ficou todo vermelho. Mas eu não deixei ele se afastar colocando meus braços em volta de seu pescoço.

Pela primeira vez, ele não estava tentando fugir de mim, então eu simplesmente segurei minha bexiga e dei um sorriso maroto.

- Ninfadora, você...

- É, Tonks! – dessa vez saiu mais mandão – Mas o que você ia dizer?

- Nada! – ele falou rápido demais olhando pros lados.

Eu o fiz olhar novamente pra mim puxando seu rosto de volta.

- Eu só ia perguntar por que você está com os braços em mim. – ele disse todo encabulado.

Ou ele ta se fazendo de idiota, ou Remus John Lupin é o homem mais inocente da face de Terra (and of the universe \o/).

- Porque eu quero que você me beije, seu idiota! – eu falei como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

E então, cara pessoa que está lendo isso, (Ei, não era pra ninguém estar lendo sobre isso!) aconteceu o mais inesperado.

Ele me largou e saiu correndo... RÁ, te peguei Ei, ei, não fica braba(o) comigo. T.T Era só pra ficar mais legal! XD

Ta, ta, vamos deixar de enrolação!

Ele foi chegando o rosto mais perto de mim e, intimamente, eu estava adorando aquela demora, mas o aperto na minha bexiga falou mais alto e eu colei meus lábios nos dele.

Foi I-N-C-R-Í-V-E-L! - Melhor do que eu imaginava, MUITO melhor.

Eu até consegui esquecer o tal troço da bexiga.

Nos afastamos lentamente e ficamos nos olhando durante um tempo. Abri um sorrisão e Remus apenas sorriu tímido.

Ohh, hora pra precisar ir ao banheiro, não? Mas 'pera aí! Se não fosse esse pequeno probleminha eu não teria entrado aqui \o/ Viva a minha bexiga! Huahauehauhe.

- Hã!... Remus, eu PRECISO mesmo ir ao banheiro, ok? – eu disse pra ele e saí correndo, mas quando cheguei ao primeiro patamar da escada me virei pra ele, que ainda estava paralisado – Ei, não sai daí! Eu ainda não terminei.

Dei uma piscadinha e voltei a correr pro banheiro.

E o que aconteceu depois caro(a) leitor(a), (por que eu ainda acho que alguém está lendo isso?) a única coisa que você precisa saber é que foi uma tarde MUITO produtiva."

E, pela primeira vez, eu consegui escrever sobre algo que não me irritava e, sim, me deixa muito feliz. -

PS: Mãe, eu SEI que você leu, sua tosca ¬¬

_E Andrômeda Tonks fechou o caderno da filha após ler mais uma de suas peripécias._

PS¹: fic escrita em: 31/05-01/06/08 (Sim, das 23:40 até a 00:27)

Até vontade de ir ao banheiro é motivo de inspiração pra uma fic

Valeu por ler \o/

Beijos,

Malu...


End file.
